


As Asguard burns

by RachelZappia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: Loki meets his big sister Hela for the first time; and the meeting becomes oddly intimate...





	As Asguard burns

**Author's Note:**

> You guys just cant get rid of me! Here I am again, this time with a story about Loki and Hela. Hope you guys enjoy and as always, shameless plug for comments and kudos! (Please please please I need your guys's comments!)

Characters: Loki and Hela

Rating: NC 17

Genre: Thor: Ragna Rock

Description: Loki meets his big sister Hela for the first time; and the meeting   
becomes oddly intimate…

“You must be Loki.”

Loki tensed at the sight of her. Odin had warned them of her, of her power, her   
thirst for blood, for reign and for terror, told of how he locked her away when he   
could no longer control her, but now that he was truly gone, she was back, more   
powerful than ever.

“I’m Hella, Odin’s first born and his only daughter. Also your… I suppose stepsister   
would be the right word.”

Loki still didn’t- couldn’t- answer her. She really was quite beautiful, with long   
raven black hair framing a pale face white as snow and eyes the color of jade.   
Beautiful- but if Odin was to be believed, also very dangerous.

Loki finally found his voice. “Perhaps we can reach some kind of arrangement.”

Hella’s smile sent an odd shiver through Loki. “Perhaps little brother.” Although   
he couldn’t quite say why, her words went straight to his groin.

Hella cocked her head to one side, her hair hanging like a silk curtain. “Were you   
happy with your childhood Loki?”

The question caught him off guard. “I beg your pardon?”

“Surely you must know you were adopted.”

His stomach churned like an angry ocean wave. “Yes” he hissed through gritted   
teeth. 

Hella clucked sympathetically. “A prize Odin took that was left behind. Thor was   
always preferred because he was the biological child, Odin’s blood. Your quest   
for power, your need to be something greater, made you a freak in his eyes,   
something to be feared, to be locked away like an animal.”

Loki almost took an involuntary step back. How did she know that?

She seemed to sense his uneasiness. “He did the same to me brother. Only   
because I had a bigger vision, one that was stronger than his.”

Loki continued to simply stare, unable to tear his eyes from her.

“I always knew I would stand alone. But now here you are, standing for the same   
things that I am.”

He tensed, ready to fight her.

“Stand with me, little brother. Together we shall make As Guard strong again.”

An alliance? She was asking him for an alliance?

She held out a thin arm, her long fingernails painted raven black, matching her   
hair. “Come, brother. Take my hand and we shall take our power back.”

“Thor?” The name was out of Loki’s mouth before he could stop himself. 

Hella continued to hold out her hand, as if pleading with Loki. “We shall defeat   
him together. He never loved you, Loki. He is not your blood.”

“Nor are you.” Once again, he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“But I am more like family to you than they ever could be. I am the one that   
understands you. Come, little brother.” She once again held out her hand,   
motioning to him. 

As if by magic- and it was quite possible that Hella did possess some magic   
nature- Loki found himself moving towards her.

Once he was mere inches away from her, Loki grabbed her outstretched hand and   
pulled her into his arms, burying his lips in her silky black hair. “Oh sister” he  
hissed into the nape of her neck. “Who knew Odin would create such a hauntingly   
enchanting offspring? One that I will fuck as this city burns in prophecy.”

He expected her to struggle, to try and kill him on the spot, but instead she   
pressed soft lips to his as she hung from his arms like Spanish moss.

She tasted of power, of terror, and Loki sucked it from her lips like nectar. She   
tangled her hands in his long, raven black hair and pressed into him, letting out a   
wet noise of want. 

“I will join you sister. And together we shall destroy everything Odin has stood   
for. But first you will let me have you. You will let your little brother leave you   
wanting in a way no other man could.”

Hella smiled, half in drunken excitement and half in needy ecstasy. “Yes, brother.”

They continued to kiss, all raw hunger and fire, Loki licking up Hella’s little   
whimpers like a thirsty dog. As they kissed, Loki snaked his arm down to Hella’s   
slim waist, his hand disappearing into the folds of her emerald green cloak like  
a magic trick. He groped inside of her like a blind man and knew he had reached   
his target when she curled into his hand like a cat craving its owners touch.

As Loki fingered her, Hella tangled her soft hands into his long, tangled raven   
black hair and pulled him close. He could feel her tensing and because he knew   
she was close, he pulled away from her.

Her face suddenly darkened like storm clouds. “I hope you have a good reason for   
that, little brother.”

Loki gave her his trademark smirk. “I guarantee you sister that I do.” 

With a whispered word, Loki lost the lower half of his clothing and wrapping one   
leg around Hella’s slim waist, he perfectly inserted himself inside of her.

They clung to each other, Loki thrusting his hips, needing little movement, little   
friction. They moved together as one, like dancers on an empty stage.

“Loki!”

The sudden cry was like the sound of a gunshot. Both Loki and Hella turned to see   
an agonized Thor run up, a forlorn expression smeared all over his face like after-  
breakfast jam.

“Brother do you not know the prophecy? We are to defeat Hella and save As Guard.”

Loki leered at him. “No brother that is where you are wrong.” He gestured to   
Hella. “It is our prophecy now.”

Thor glanced at their bodies fastened together. “Yes brother I can see that. But   
why Loki? Why must you continually betray me?”

“It is I who was betrayed brother. Lied to, kept locked away like a filthy secret. But   
all that ends with the prophecy of Ragna Rock.”

Thor turned to Hella. “What lies have you been filling his head with? He is not like   
you.”

Hella grinned wickedly. “That is where you are wrong Thor. He is more like me   
than you can ever imagine.”

And with that, Loki and Hela seemed to be done talking. They turned and   
resumed kissing as Thor whispered “Loki please not this”, the people of As Guard   
cried, and the city burned.

Loki barely heard any of it.

He had finally found the alliance he had always craved.


End file.
